


Morning Romance

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Tony and Loki laying together in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anon.

 

“I just,” Tony breathed in deeply, “love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Loki mumbled into his pillow.

Tony wiggled over to Loki’s side of the bed. Loki groaned and feebly pushed at Tony.

“You’re so damn fine when you’re blue.”

“I hate you.”

Tony pulled Loki into his arms. Loki curled up against his chest.

“My frostbite,” Tony said into Loki’s long hair. Loki’s body temperature started dropping and Tony held him tighter. “A little cold isn’t going to make me stop loving you.”

“Why?” Loki whined. “I’m blue and disgusting.”

“You’re perfect and I love you.”

“No.” Loki shook his head against Tony’s chest.

“Perfect in every single way.”

“No,” Loki groused.

“Every blue inch. Perfect.” Tony kissed the top of Loki’s head.

“Liar.” Loki squirmed, but Tony didn’t let him go.

“I’d never lie to you, unless you asked me if your ass looks fat—” Tony grunted as Loki punched him in the stomach.

“You’re an asshole.”

“And you’re perfect, my blueberry.”

“Always with the nicknames. Impudent mortal.”

“When are you going to marry me?” Tony let Loki go. He uncurled and Tony laid half on top of him. “Marry me.” Tony gave Loki a sloppy kiss on the chest, right over his heart. “Please?”

“Will it make you shut up and let me go back to sleep?”

“Maybe.” Tony gave him another kiss.

“Fine.”

“Yes!” Tony got up and started bouncing on the bed. “He said yes! He said yes!”

Loki threw a pillow at him.

“I hate you.”


End file.
